Digamma -No. 03X-/The Blackhole Message/Transcript
F -no. 03x- the blackhole message Chapter 0 The sound of cold metal scrapping besides my ears sends a shiver down my spine that I cannot react to physically. My body feels tied down, limp and unresponsive to any attempt at movement. All of my senses still work, but it seems to be more of a curse than a blessing. With it, I can feel moments slowly crawl pass me, people moving about the place that is, for lack of a better term, my prison. Time to time, they bring me out of my chains, but my body remains opposed to my commands. My eyes are useless, remaining locked behind eyelids which refuse to open. All I can do is hear and feel everything they do to me. I hear a series of footsteps approaching my cage, clittering and clattering against what sounds like marble. They're in a garble of conversation, talking all at once, trying to find the space to say whatever they want to say to any one of them. I start counting the amount of feet from the sounds. About five or six. Usually, when they just want to poke at me with their instruments or whatever, there's just three. This big group is for even they want to take me out of my cage. These sessions allow me to see the room I was in, a giant metal box. A bigger prison. I don't know how, but my body would move without my consent. My lips would speak like a machine, stringing together numbers and variables and factors and statuses for these people to hear. When they were done, they'd shove me back into the cage, and there I would stew in the viscous black fluid that filled it, until they wanted to bring me out again. I hear tapping at a keyboard, and the locks of my cage disengaging. "Unlocking Environmental Seals 1 through 0," yelled out one of them as what I had seen to be ten metallic flaps flipped open. I could hear the sound of steam venting into the room, and them stepping back in response. I readied myself mentally, knowing any attempt at just using whatever they strapped to me would immediately end in failure just due to a lack of control. "Hurry it up, we haven't got all day," barked another, probably to the guy operating the console outside. "I'm sure command will understand us taking our-" Began the operator before being cut off by what I assume is his boss. "I'm more sure that they'll be wanting to find out why we haven't gotten this unit ready, let alone all three!" What does it matter? In all likelihood, if they're going to let me walk around, it's going to be as the machine, with me stuck inside. An even smaller prison for me. Silence settles in, besides for my cage slowly opening up to reveal me inside, resting in the fetal position and restrained inside some kind of pod. "Hybrid Unit Zero-Three-X has been lifted from the Cauldron." That's what they call my cage. It makes enough sense to me, since I'm one that has to stew in there. My pod opens up in front of my cage. A tap on a key suddenly makes my eyes open up. In a moment, the black sewage empties elsewhere, leaving only the rough metallic interior. On its own, my body lifts itself off the uncomfortable surface and steps out. I see what my body sees, five people in lab coats, looking at me. *Digamma: Interface Boundary Murakumo Unit Digamma Zero-Three-X active. Category:Story Category:King of Braves